


tilting

by shadoedseptmbr



Series: Flipping Coins [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bitter Pill</p>
            </blockquote>





	tilting

Once.  Aedan had heard Fenris speak her name once before, on the edge of a nightmare as they camped in the Deep Roads.  His voice harsh and grating through clenched teeth as if she’d been pushing splintered metal through his fingernails.  And here it was again, spoken the same way.  Wounds out in the open for anyone to see.

This woman.  This woman is responsible for some of the shadows in Fenris’ eyes.  The way he flinches when Aedan moves too fast and the way his voice breaks underneath the growls.

Torment, Fenris said.  Aedan has every intention of enjoying herself.

She has a very well-developed shield spell and a decided resistance to mage bane, does Hadriana. 

Aedan’s patience runs out once and she turns away to knock back the shades that were gathered around Merrill and misses a chance to slip in under.   Fenris gets himself caught in an ice spell and she can see him panic, the whites around his eyes flaring.  She’s there in an instant, Aedan’s not ever sure how, and under the mage’s blighted radar and instead of the kill, instead of a pointy blade and a pointier quip- Aedan wants this creature to suffer. 

Another vial.  A vivid green.  One of the things that Isabela’s friend has hooked her up with.  One of the things Tomwise has warned against actually using, since there’s no antidote.  

But, hey, it’s not a party unless someone dies screaming, right?

 _Slash slash parry slice_  and  _slash_.  And up comes the flaming blasted sodding shield.  And this time Aedan hangs in the shadows…watching while the others battle around her.

And then the poison begins its work and Aedan can see pain blooming in the purple tinge of the mage’s white lips and etching around her eyes.

 _Again_. 

This time when the shields go down, Hadriana is on the ground and Fenris is on top of her. 

His fight, not hers.  Aedan makes herself spin the daggers away behind her.  This woman is going to die screaming any minute, Aedan can already hear the edges of whimpers in her throat, in the desperation.  She thinks Fenris will back off, but nothing will work on the acid in her veins. 

Then, Hadriana flicks her eyes to Aedan.  She’ll bargain.  She’ll bargain and get the antidote. 

Aedan nods.  _Sure_.  She’s surprised at the ice in her own veins.  She’s never killed anyone with poison. 

Not yet. 

Without a shake, she watches as Hadriana starts spilling secrets and  _probably_  lies about a sister.  And Aedan’s suddenly a little  _jealous_  but she manages to smash it down as he stalks away.  Varric is side-eyeing her.  Merrill is looking at the body, seeing the poisoned gore in the seeping wounds and the elf’s eyes are huge and her mouth firm. 

Oh…Maker.  What did she just  _do_?  Aedan swallows back bile and clenches her hands shaking behind her.  “Let’s just…go.  Merrill?  Set this place on fire?”

“Oh.  Of course, Hawke.”  Merrill glances around and looks grateful that shades and bones burn pretty well, as all else is stone. 

“Drinks.  Definitely there should be drinks.  Possibly whole tub-fulls?”

“On me.”  Varric assures her. 

They follow Fenris’ trail back to Hightown.  She loses it before his mansion, but at least he made it back to town. 

She means to check on him.  She  _does_.  But she knows better than to do it when Varric’s made good on his promise of tub-fulls.  Drunken house calls are not a good idea.  Ever.  Not ever, she tells Isabela who just laughs at her until she says, “Tell Martin the Fell poison was a good deal.” 

Even manages to drink enough to forget she’s going to have to explain about the new elvhen servant she managed to hire along the way, too.  Oh…Andraste’s purple knickers she should probably go look for the girl.  Tea, then gear.  She might even leave her knives at home.  No edges, no wounds.  No poison.

That’s what she’s thinking of, when Fenris is just suddenly there.  Tea.  Gear.  _Poof_. 

Elf. 

This is such a bad idea.  But his eyes are full of horror and his voice ripples across her skin as he shouts and just once…once, Aedan wants to do the patching up.   As she’s slammed against the wall, the thought echoes.  

  1. _I’d do anything for him.  He’s mine._  



 


End file.
